hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Fusion (music)
Fusion, in the context of music, is the blending together of two or more musical genres or styles. There are a variety of now-established fusion genres, the most recognizable example being jazz fusion, which blends traditional elements of both rock and jazz music. Fusion music may arise from eclecticism in music, a composer's deliberate incorporation of musical elements or genres not typical of their style, as found in polystylism, or postmodern eclecticism. Fusion music may achieve crossover success: the commercial phenomenon of a popular musical artist or work appearing on record charts for two or more musical genres. A fusion genre is music that combines two or more styles. For example, Wikipedia:rock and roll originally developed as a fusion of blues (WP), gospel (WP) and country music (WP). The main characteristics of fusion genres are variations in tempo, rhythm, and is sometimes the use of long musical "journeys" that can be divided into smaller parts, each with their own dynamics, style and tempo. "Fusion" used alone often refers to jazz fusion (WP). Artists who work in fusion genres are often difficult to categorize within non-fusion styles, primarily because most genres evolved out of other genres.These artists generally consider themselves part of both genres. For example, a musician that plays predominantly blues influenced by rock is often labelled a blues-rock musician, such as (WP) and Double Trouble (WP). Vaughan, a Texas blues guitarist, used rock and blues together. Ray Charles (WP), who recorded gospel and jazz-influenced blues, created what would become known as soul music (WP). By fusing the two genres, Charles pioneered the style of country soul, most famously on his landmark album Modern Sounds in Country and Western Music, and influenced similar efforts by Candi Staton and Solomon Burke (WP). Another example of fusion music can be heard in the Middle Eastern-influenced Franco-Arabic music as personified by Aldo. Franco-Arabic music uses a blend of Arabic and many western styles, from rock to pop, and from Euro styles to folk music. Fusion music as a genre broadened the definitions of jazz, rock, and pop music. Herbie Hancock (WP) fused jazz, funk, rock, and smooth tones to accomplish a new, rounder, more cultured sound for his band. See Head Hunters or ''Thrust''. These sounds generally consisted of a standard rhythm section: bass, drums, and sometimes guitar, with layered keyboard tracks of rhodes, strings, clavinet, organ and synthesizers. Atop all of this, sampling was introduced as well as new technologies such as the talk box, or vocator. Bands such as Wikipedia:Marbin, Brand-X and Return To Forever as well as musicians such as John Abercrombie and Jack DeJohnette are also in this category. Examples *Wikipedia:jazz fusion: Wikipedia:jazz + rock *Wikipedia:jazz funk: jazz + Wikipedia:funk *Wikipedia:acid jazz: Wikipedia:jazz + hip hop/Wikipedia:electronic dance music *Wikipedia:Latin jazz: jazz + Wikipedia:Latin music *Wikipedia:Cuban jazz: jazz + Wikipedia:Afro-Cuban music *Wikipedia:jazz rap: jazz + rap *Wikipedia:jazz punk: jazz + Wikipedia:hardcore punk + Wikipedia:blues *Wikipedia:G-Funk (Gangsta Funk): Wikipedia:gangsta rap + Wikipedia:p-funk *Wikipedia:crunk: rap + electro *Wikipedia:tech house: Wikipedia:techno + house *Wikipedia:Latin house: Latin music + house *Wikipedia:Hip house: Wikipedia:hip hop + house *Wikipedia:bachatango : bachata + tango *Wikipedia:ambient house: ambient + house *Wikipedia:disco house: disco + house *Wikipedia:Latin pop: Wikipedia:pop music + Latin music *Wikipedia:Blues-rock: blues + rock *Wikipedia:pop rock: pop music + rock *Wikipedia:Latin rock: Latin music + rock *Wikipedia:ska punk : Wikipedia:ska + punk *Wikipedia:pop-punk: pop music + punk *Wikipedia:dance-punk: electro + punk *Wikipedia:folk punk: punk + folk *Wikipedia:Funk rock: Wikipedia:funk + rock Heavy metal fusion *Wikipedia:Alternative metal: heavy metal + Wikipedia:Alternative Rock *Wikipedia:Funk metal: heavy metal + funk music. *Wikipedia:Folk metal: heavy metal + Folk music. *Wikipedia:Industrial metal: heavy metal + Wikipedia:Industrial music *Wikipedia:Nintendocore: Wikipedia:Metalcore + 8-bit music + Wikipedia:video game music *Wikipedia:Deathcore: Wikipedia:Metalcore + Wikipedia:death metal (especially Wikipedia:Brutal Death Metal) *Wikipedia:Metalcore: Wikipedia:Hardcore punk + heavy metal (especially Wikipedia:Melodic Death Metal) *Wikipedia:Progressive Metal: heavy metal + Wikipedia:Progressive Rock *Wikipedia:Sludge metal: Wikipedia:doom metal + Wikipedia:hardcore punk *Wikipedia:Thrash metal: heavy metal (especially, Wikipedia:NWOBHM and Wikipedia:Speed Metal) + Wikipedia:hardcore punk *Wikipedia:Nu Metal: Wikipedia:Groove metal + Wikipedia:Alternative metal + Wikipedia:hip hop Other Music Genre Fusion *zouk lov : kizomba + zouk *reggaeton: Wikipedia:reggae + Wikipedia:rap *soca: soul-calypso *Chutney soca: Chutney + soca *seggae: sega + reggae *Wikipedia:Flamenco Rumba: "Wikipedia:rumba" (Wikipedia:guaracha) + Wikipedia:flamenco *Wikipedia:pachanga: merengue + Wikipedia:conga *Wikipedia:electrotango: tango + electro *Wikipedia:boogaloo (Latin soul): Latin music + Wikipedia:rhythm 'n' blues *Wikipedia:ska: ~ rhythm 'n' blues + Wikipedia:mento *Country rock: country + rock *Wikipedia:Country rap: country + rap *Wikipedia:Country soul: country + soul *Folk rock: folk + rock *Hip hop soul *Wikipedia:Reggae fusion *Wikipedia:Raggacore *Wikipedia:Raggametal: Raggae + metal + punk + hip-hop *Wikipedia:Rap rock: rap + rock *Wikipedia:Rhythm and blues *Wikipedia:World fusion music *Wikipedia:Third stream: Wikipedia:Jazz + Classical *Wikipedia:Gaijin-Rock: Rock + J-Rock References Wikipedia:Category:Fusion music genres Wikipedia:ml:ഫ്യൂഷന്‍ സംഗീതം ml:ഫ്യൂഷന്‍ സംഗീതം Category:Fusion music genres Category:Music theory Category:Music Category:Musicology Category:Aesthetics Category:Philosophy of music Category:Academic disciplines